1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclotrisiloxane useful as a raw material for silicone oils and silicone elastomers which are used for greases, cosmetics, sealing materials, paints, various rubber materials and the like, and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The below-mentioned cyclotrisiloxane, provided by the present invention, is not known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,958 the following organosilicon compound is disclosed:
An organosilicon compound represented by general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 R.sup.2 R.sup.3 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 may be the same or different and each represent an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; R.sub.f represents --C.sub.1 F.sub.21+1 where 1 represents an integer of 3 to 10, ##STR3## where q represents an integer of 1 to 5, or ##STR4## where q is as defined above; and X represents --O-- or --CH.sub.2 --; provided that n is 3 and m is an integer of 0 to 2 when X represents --O--, and n is 0 and m is 1 when X represents --CH.sub.2 --.
This compound is described to be useful for preparing silicone polymers having a high thermal resistance, chemical resistance and weathering resistance and have a small surface energy.